Kunoichi Reborn
by KunoichiRule20
Summary: Tenten, Rai, Sakura, Ino and Hinata are caught in an energy vortex and when they wake up they are in a cell with other people but the ones that stick out the most are a twenty something women that looks like Tenten and Rai and the little red haired girl known as Erza Scarlet. They become close, escape the cell and tower and train to become mages while joining a guild. HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I wanted to try a Naruto and Fairy Tail crossover that had the Konoha Kunoichi and my original character Rai in it. The girls will still have their memories from when they were ninja.  
><strong>

**Tenten and Rai's Shifting Elements Kekkei Genkai will be their eye magic and it can only be passed down to their children so on and so forth. It will be the same with Hinata's Byakugan, which will be her eye magic. All the girls will recreate some or all techniques they knew from the ninja world and create more with their magic as spells instead.**

**So here is the first chapter and I hope you like my story.**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

The Allied shinobi forces have fallen under Madara's eternal mangekyo sharingan genjutsu except the original Team Seven who was protected from it thanks to Sasuke's Rinnengan and Obito who was madara's lackey. Obito was brought back to sense by Kakashi who defeated him in battle and so with his help they defeated Madara but then had to face a new enemy called Kaguya who was also ultimately defeated and Obito ended up dead and Kakashi unconscious due to chakra overuse.

Sasuke decided he still wanted more power and that to do so he would have to defeat and kill Naruto so he had to put Sakura under a genjutsu when she got in the way and Naruto vowed to himself that he would knock some sense into Sasuke who he thought of as a brother. The two shinobi headed toward the valley of the end to have a rematch of the fight they had a few years back when Sasuke left his village and family so he could train under Orochimaru.

They began fighting straight away with each dodging what the other threw at each other. Back with the shinobi under the illusion, Rai was struggling to break free from it. The illusion showed her watching as her comrades died but she didn't move and just watched with an emotionless face, but Rai had had enough and decided to voice her true feelings for once.

"I will never sit back and watch the ones I care about die, I wont let them die as I will protect them even if it kills me because they are my friends, my family and my comrades" Rai shouted out before she walked over to her illusion self and grabbed her by the shirt and as she held her right up to her face she began to talk again.

"I am nothing like you because I only ever use my emotionless mask in a serious situation and to make sure no one worries about me and unlike you I will never sit back and watch as those I love and care for are killed and I do really care about them and they know it even if I dont show them" Rai proclaimed slowly, calmly and damn right fiercely to the illusion of herself.

Suddenly the illusion smiled before it started to disappear and suddenly everything around her turned black before she heard a caring and angelic voice tell her that she can now break the illusion on herself and others. Rai said thanks to the voice and then proceeded to break the genjutsu with a hand-sign and a mutter of the word 'kai'.

Rai woke up from the illusion almost instantly after she broke it and saw that everyone else was still under the genjutsu and that Team seven was nowhere to be seen but she could sense them and she could also sense that Obito was dead. She headed over to Tenten who was closest to her and then proceeded to break the genjutsu that was on her.

"What happened" Tenten asked groggily as she sat up.

"Everyone except Team Seven has fell under the eternal genjutsu that Madara created but I somehow managed to get out of it and also wake you up it would seem" Rai informed her older twin of what she knew so far.

"So what do we do then" Tenten asked.

"Let's find the girls and break the illusion on them before finding Team Seven as I have a bad feeling" Rai stated seriously.

"Yeah let's do that, so I'll get Ino and you get Hinata" Tenten offered.

"Sure and it seems that Hinata is near where Sakura and Kakashi are so meet up there" Rai informed.

"Sure see you soon and be careful" Tenten said as she started to walk in the opposite direction of the way Rai needed to go.

"Yeah you too" Rai shouted after her sister before heading in the direction that Hinata, Sakura and Kakashi was in.

It only took Rai about five minutes to find Hinata and so she broke the genjutsu that was on her before she informed her of what was going on and so they headed towards Kakashi and Sakura. It was basically the same for Tenten but she couldn't break the genjutsu that was on Ino and so she picked her up and started running towards Rai and Hinata's chakra signatures.

When she met up with them she saw Hinata healing Kakashi and Rai about to lift the genjutsu that Sakura was under before Tenten interrupted her by saying that she couldn't break the genjutsu that was on Ino but maybe Rai could before Ino was placed next to Sakura. Rai stayed silent but concentrated on her chakra before touching both Sakura and Ino's foreheads to break both genjutsu at the same time and then a couple seconds after that both girls were groggily sitting up with both uttering a few curse words at the same time.

"What the hell is going on" Both Ino and Sakura asked simultaneously.

The other three sweat-dropped before Hinata spoke up, "Kakashi-san is fine now, he just needs to rest" she informed the twins.

"Good now there's no time to explain but we need to get to Naruto and Sasuke" Tenten stated as Ino and Sakura nodded as they stood up.

"Yeah, I can feel the intense battle from here" Rai added.

"Lets go then, that bastard had the nerve to trap me in tsukuyomi" Sakura declared furiously.

"Heh Sasuke did that" Ino commented.

"There's no time come on you two" The twins shouted together and they all started running the direction of Naruto and Sasuke's chakra signatures.

Rai started doing some hand-signs as she ran and Tenten who noticed decided to ask; "What you doing Rai" and Rai just replied with, "Going to break the genjutsu that's on everyone at the same time" and as she said this her eyes turned red as she locked onto everyone who was under the genjutsu and got to the last hand-sign.

When she hit the last hand-sign she had glowed red for a few seconds before everyone that was under the genjutsu glowed and those that were dead but still clinging to the earthly plane also glowed red as well. The girls noticed this and Ino who was also a sensor type could feel some of the dead come back to life and knew that Rai did more than just break the genjutsu but decided not to say anything as they all came to a halt at the valley of the end.

What they saw made them pale and then they all raced forward and appeared in the middle of the attack that the two boys were using on each other but as the techniques went through Rai and Tenten who moved to protect the three younger girls a flash of pure energy pushed Naruto and Sasuke back who were shocked at the outcome. Sasuke and Naruto got over the shock after a couple seconds as they heard the pain filled screams of all five girls and a howl from Takeshi who had been in is smaller form huddling in Rai's hood the whole time and this surprised them as Rai can usually take any type of pain.

Both Naruto and Sasuke had to shield there eyes from the brightness of the light and they shouted out to the girls as the screams suddenly stopped and then the light vanished along with their friends. At the same time this was happening the allied shinobi who had woke up where collecting the bodies of the dead and injured and taking them to the medical tents. When Shizune was checking over the 'dead' Neji she came across a red mark on his wrist that said 'live soul' so she got Tsunade to check it out.

When Tsunade saw it she paled considerably before stuttering out "This mark is the mark of a forbidden jutsu that Rai created, Shizune go find any other of the supposed dead with this mark and bring them here quickly get as much help as you need" Tsunade commanded at the end.

"Yes Tsunade-sama" Shizune replied before gathering a few shinobi and collecting the other 'dead' people that they found with this mark and then brought them back to Tsunade.

"Right put them down and then I can continue" Tsunade said and once they were all put down she summoned Katsuya who she ordered to heal all the shinobi that were in the tent, the injured and the 'dead'.

When Katsuya was finished all the shinobi that were supposed to be dead and had a mark shot up and where all confused about how they were alive and then suddenly the mark on their wrists glowed a bright red before disappearing. It turned out that those within the war weren't the only ones to come back as others who had been brought back to fight their comrades had also come back as well.

But that was not all, the hokages were back and Naruto's parents, Jiraiya and the whole uchiha clan everyone who's soul had still been clinging to earth for the past 30-40 years was coming back, from all the nations even the akatsuki who reformed when they were defeated and the jinchuriki they sealed with their beasts intact.

So Tsunade called a conference with all the shinobi, those that were brought back and those that survived the war and informed everyone of the Jutsu that brought them back. She also told them who created it, for what reason she created it and that she must have used it so everyone could live in the knew era of peace that had just started.

All the shinobi who were in there cheered for the teenage girl who had brought back their loved ones and about the fact that the war was over and peace was now in place for the whole of the elemental nations. It suddenly died down though when they all saw a bright light from the distance and heard painful female screams that most of the Konoha shinobi knew well. So everyone headed in that direction even those that had been brought back and arrived just in time to see the light vanish as Sasuke and Naruto shouted the names of those that had screamed out in agony but they were gone.

"What happened Naruto, Sasuke" Tsunade demanded as she stalked over to the two silently crying ninja.

"They tried to stop us and now their gone" Sasuke cried.

"Why did they do that now we will never see them again" Naruto screamed.

"What are you guys talking about" Temari asked.

"Tenten, Rai, Sakura, Ino and Hinata got in the way of my chidori and Naruto's rasengan" Sasuke stated sadly.

"What" the whole of the shinobi screamed.

"Why were you fighting in the first place" Gaara asked blankly.

"We wanted to see who was stronger while pretending that Sasuke was still a jerk and I would stop him before he put Sakura under a genjutsu" Naruto spoke quietly as he cried.

"You took the fight to far again but dont worry I'm sure that wherever they are they will forgive you two" Kakashi added.

The whole of the shinobi agreed and they brought the two up on what had happened with both boys embracing their parents when suddenly they heard the voices of the kunoichi who had vanished.

"Don't worry we forgive you guys so everyone in the elemental nations better live on and have families even though we cant return now alright" all the girls said together.

Everyone was quiet until Rai spoke up, "We dont know where we are but we know this is the last time we can contact you, so those that I brought back live your lives to the fullest and to everyone that I know you better do the same cause even though I dont act like it sometimes I do care and I just want you guys to be happy ok" Rai declared and everyone gave the affirmative with Takeshi barking in agreement as well.

"Yeah we better not have to kick your butts from where we are just so you will have fun without us" Ino added.

"Ino's right dont let us hold you back when we're not even there" Sakura commented to only get a chorus of 'you girls never held us back' to which no one answered.

"Neh Tsunade-sama you better make sure you tell you know who how you feel since it was only those who didn't completely accept their deaths that Rai could bring back" Tenten stated seriously and to this everyone looked at the crying Godaime who was also smiling as she replied with an 'ok'.

"I want to tell father that you are forgiven for all that you did in the past and that it is time for the traditions to change, Neji-nii has earned the right to be the next leader father" Hinata said politely to which she got an answer of 'thanks for forgiving me and your right it is time'.

All was quiet again until a faint outline of the girls and Takeshi appeared before the whole shinobi nation forces smiling and then everyone felt as if they were being hugged before the girls said goodbye and that they had to live their lives properly before the girls vanished for good. The whole shinobi forces started crying, some quietly and others outright bawling their eyes out, even those that were considered emotionless.

A few years later on the same day every shinobi celebrated the day the war ended and the day the five greatest kunoichi to ever live sacrificed themselves so their loved ones could live their lives properly and peacefully. Asuma got a second chance to be with his love, Kurenai, and their daughter while Hiruzen was happy to be a grandfather again. Minato and Kushina got a chance to get to know their son and Sasuke the proper chance to get to know his family and clan.

Kakashi married Shizune who was pregnant with their first baby, Obito and Rin who were brought back were also married and expecting a baby. Temari and Shikamaru were married and had a son while the rest of the Konoha rookies and team gai had also got married and had children or were expecting one. Gaara had married Matsuri and Kankuro married her friend Saya. Jiraiya and Tsunade also got together and somehow managed to have a son. Everyone was happily living their lives now and couldn't be any happier just like the five konoha kunoichi wanted them to do.

The kage's had all came together and built a statue of them and Takeshi in their memory situated in the middle of the lake in the valley of the end. On the statue they were all smiling while doing their signature battle stances. Their names were engraved into the metal plaque at the bottom and also a little inscription that says 'The Kunoichi who stayed true to their ninja way'.

**(After the girls said goodbye to the whole of the shinobi nations)**

After the girls said goodbye to everyone and told them to live their lives in peace and happiness they woke up to a loud noise and found themselves in a cell with other people. They searched their memories and found that they were named the same but that they were in a world of magic and that their parents were all dead except Tenten and Rai's mum who takes care of them. And oh that they were captured by zeref worshipers and were now slaves to help build a tower and move stuff like rocks and such since they were kids and it was the adults who helped with building the actual tower.

The noise that woke them up was that of a little red-haired girl getting thrown into the cell and she was bleeding from her left eye socket. An old man walked over and picked her up as a group of kids ran around asking her were this Jellal character was. The red-head whimpered before saying she didn't know where they had taken Jellal before she asked to see someone called Hanako. Hanako turned out to be Tenten and Rai's mother who acted as the mother-figure for all the children in their cell.

"C'mon girls I need your help to calm her down as I heal little Erza-chan" Hanako asked her daughters and surrogate daughters who only nodded and followed her over to the old man who had who they assumed was Erza.

"Pass her here Rob-jii" Hanako stated.

Rob-ojii as he was called handed Erza over with a nod of his head and so Hanako placed her down on the ground before asking the girls to hold her down to which they complied as once Hanako started the reconstruction of the eye after staunching the blood and numbing the area a little. Erza had started to squirm but the reconstruction only took half an hour as Hanako was using her right eye as a template when she was done she bandaged Erza's left eye up with some material from her top.

"Erza you won't be able to see out of that eye for awhile ok dear" Hanako said soothingly as she picked the little girl up and started to stroke her red hair.

"Hai Hanako-kaachan" Erza answered quietly as she started to fall asleep.

"Neh Kaa-sama" Tenten said getting Hanako's attention.

"Yeah Ten-chan" Hanako asked her oldest twin.

"Will Erza-chan be ok" Tenten asked what the group of children that were surrounding Hanako who was still cuddling Erza were wondering about.

"She will be just fine little ones" With that a collective sigh of relieve went through the group of children that consisted of Tenten, Rai, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Simon, Sho, Millianna and Wally.

It was a week later that all hell broke loose as the slaves tried to escape from the tower and Rob died protecting Erza who awoke her magic but she wasn't the only one to awaken her magic as the five used to be kunoichi who saw this happen also awoke their magic. Tenten and Rai got their rare Kekkei Genkai that is now an eye magic and they awoke all levels of it, Hinata had gotten her Byakugan, Sakura awoke a healing magic as she ran over to Rob to try and heal him and Ino had gotten telepathy which she used to tell Hanako about the situation and that everyone had to get out now.

The fight was now going in the slaves favor thanks to Erza using her telekinesis to make a range of weapons attack the zeref worshipers. Tenten was using rocks to attack the enemy and Rai was burning them from the inside out with her blood style spells but she only did it till they were knocked out from the pain. Ino, Sakura and Hinata met up at the boat and using Hinata's eyes and Ino's Telepathy got all the slaves onto the boats except Tenten, Rai, Erza and Jellal.

"We have to go now" Tenten shouted.

"But Jellal needs our help" Erza shouted as she started running for the stairs only to be hit on the back of the neck and faint.

"Tenten, take Erza to the boat that has Kaa-sama and the others on it and tell everyone to leave" Rai stated.

"But what about you Rai" Tenten asked as she took Erza from Rai's outstretched hands.

"I'll get Jellal and escape but tell everyone this if we dont meet again this year I will come for you at Fairy Tail" Rai addressed Tenten with a small smile on her face.

"But Rai..." Tenten started before she was suddenly on the ship and they were being pushed out to sea by the waves.

"What happened Ten-chan and where is Rai-chan" Hanako asked her oldest twin daughter.

"She went to get Jellal alone" Tenten replied.

"But how will they get out" it was Simon that asked this question.

"I dont know she just told me to tell you that at some point she will meet us at Fairy Tail" Tenten replied as silent tears ran down her face.

"Well then lets keep our promise and go to Fairy Tail" Hanako responded.

"Hai Hanako-kaasama" The children replied enthusiastically.

With that they set course for the closest port in the mainland thanks to Hinata's eyes. Back at the tower Rai had fought her way up the stairs but ended up also having to fight Jellal who seemed to be under an evil spell but she managed to break the spell and knock him out as they were falling from the tower before she water teleported him onto the boat with the others that she could still sense within the water. That actually surprised Hanako and the kids but Tenten and the others knew what happened and were actually worried about Rai for a change but then they remembered her promise to meet at Fairy Tail.

Rai landed in the water below the tower and was barely aware that she was picked up by a large hand or something like that. Whatever it was she only got a glimpse of yellow scales before she was unconscious, it took her to an island near to the mainland of fiore. It was Tenroujima Island and just as it landed with Rai now safely on its back the ghost of what looked like a young girl appeared.

"Raiden its nice to see you back and I see that you've brought company" the ghost said in a sweet voice.

"Mavis nice to see you again" Raiden answered.

"So why did you bring the girl here and for that matter why would a scary, emotionless dragon like you would want to help a human" Mavis teased as she asked.

"Hey I'm not emotionless and um...well you see..." Raiden started.

"Well go on" Mavis hinted at wanting to know.

"I was going by this tower and saw her and this blue-haired boy falling but before both hit the water the girl's eyes turned an aqua blue and then the boy disappeared in a swirl of water" Raiden explained.

"So you helped her because she made some one disappear" Mavis asked sceptically.

"No I had sensed that the boy was transported onto a boat not that far away" Raiden admitted.

"She saved someone even at the risk of her own life huh what a noble young girl" Mavis acknowledged.

"Woof woof howl" was the noise that interrupted them and had Rai suddenly rise from her unconsciousness.

"That can't be...can it" Rai said to herself before she started running in the direction of the howling and barking noises.

"Wonder what that's about, lets go Raiden" Mavis said curiously.

"Fine" Raiden sighed as both ghost and dragon followed the path that the little girl took.

When Rai was running she could sense that she was being followed but could tell that whatever it was wouldn't hurt her and that what she was running towards was her friend. She ran into a clearing and right in the middle of it was a small black wolf guarding an egg of some sort from an ape like creature. The black wolf with warm brown eyes glanced at her before growling at the creature as it started bounding forward but before the wolf was hit Rai outstretched her right hand as her eyes turned red and then clenched the same hand. The creature didn't even have the chance to make a noise before it fell down with a thump on the ground and Rai knew it was dead.

"Takeshi, long time no see little guy" Rai commented as she came to stand next to the wolf and egg.

"Rai-chan, I've missed you" Takeshi whined out as he jumped into her awaiting arms.

"Me too Takeshi" Rai replied as she hugged him tightly to her chest.

"Well this is nice and all but I want to ask you something little girl" Raiden interrupted the reunion in his gruff voice.

Rai turned around and didn't even flinch, pale or show any signs that she was scared or nervous she just looked on at the sight of the yellow dragon in curiosity. She heard a giggle from beside the dragon and looked at what caused the noise to see a transparent young girl with long wavy blonde hair and jade green eyes.

"What do you want to ask Dragon-san" Rai asked the yellow dragon.

"If you will become my dragon slayer and I will teach you the lost magic" Raiden informed.

"I would love to but I already unlocked my magic...um" Rai trailed off at the end as she didn't know his name.

"I am Raiden, Thunder and Lightning dragon" he introduced himself.

"Oh it doesn't matter if you already know magic dear you can still learn Dragon slayer magic" Mavis told her.

"I see well then if you will have me as your student please make me strong so I can protect my loved ones" Rai said politely as she bowed 90 degrees.

"No need to bow, the ghost is Mavis first master of Fairy Tail and you already know me and I assume you know Takeshi so will you introduce yourself" Raiden said gruffly.

"I am Rai, nice to meet you Raiden-san, Mavis-san and yes I know Takeshi" Rai greeted them properly.

With that Raiden touched her head and chest with two of his claws on his left front leg and then there was a bright light that was the light from the spell that Raiden was using so that Rai could learn his magic. Then the training had begun with Takeshi also training with Rai in the physical aspect since his magic was shadow magic.

At the same time when the boat that the others were on came to the port of Hargeon, everyone had got of and went their separate ways except Hanako and the children. But Jellal, Simon, Wally, Sho and Millianna said that they wanted to explore the world and learn magic to which Hanako said they could if they looked out for one another. Erza wanted to go with them but Jellal refused and said that it was her dream to go to the Fairy Tail so she should go. Erza cried as she hugged her friends and told them that she would meet them again.

They all agreed and so the group of four left heading in the opposite way of the Fairy Tail guild oblivious to what the future holds for them all. Hanako picked the crying and exhausted young red-head up and started walking towards Magnolia with Tenten, Sakura, Ino and Hinata following her. It was a few days later when they arrived at the guild and asked for the master, who turned out to be a small old man dressed in weird clothes.

**(Master Makarov's POV)**

"So what can I do for you ladies" I asked as the group of six walked up to me.

"We would like to join your guild if at all possible" The tall brunette with hazel eyes who looked to be in her late twenties spoke for all of them.

"Sure now where would you like your guild marks and what colour" I asked as I saw the worried and tired looks upon their faces and the way that their clothes were dirty and torn.

"Um, wouldn't you like to know who we are first ojii-chan" the young brunette with hazel eyes asked me with a sweat-drop.

"Yeah sorry, well I'm Makarov Dreyar third master of Fairy Tail now who are you lovely ladies" I said with a wide grin.

"I'm Hanako and the brown haired girl is my oldest daughter while the other four are my surrogate daughter as I knew their parents" The twenty something women introduced herself.

"I'm Tenten" the brown-haired little girl introduced herself calmly.

Next the little pale blond haired, blue eyes girl spoke, "I'm Ino nice to meet you" she said cheerfully which had me chuckling.

"Um, I'm Sakura nice to meet you Makarov-san" the pink haired, green eyed little girl said as she smiled at me.

After her was a midnight blue haired little girl with pale lavender eyes, "I'm Hinata its a pleasure Makarov-san" she introduce herself politely.

"I'm Erza Scarlet" the red head with brown eyes said briefly to me.

"Well then now that I know your names what about those guild marks" I told them enthusiastically.

**(end of Makarov's POV)**

The Master of Fairy Tail got a chorus of yes' from the young ladies and a nod from Hanako. Hanako got hers in red on her left ankle, Tenten got hers in dark green on her left shoulder at the back, Erza got hers in blue on her left bicep, Sakura got hers in an orange-yellow color on her right hip, Ino got her guild mark in a dark purple on her right thigh and Hinata got hers in white with a lavender outline on the centre of her lower back.

Once that was done the Master introduced them to the whole guild and got cheers in return as they were happy to have new family members. As the years went on more members joined like the Strauss siblings, Natsu and so on but Rai never came yet. Hanako became the first aider of the guild along with help from Sakura now and again who had managed to get Porlyusica to teach her. Sakura also learned Crash magic, Ino perfected her telepathy and learned Nature/Plant magic, Hinata perfected her Byakugan and learned Palm magic to go with it and Tenten perfected her Shifting Elements and learned Archive magic.

All the girls learned basic requip magic so they could bring forth their weapons and Tenten automatically gained Earth soul and the others except Water and Lightning soul which meant that Rai got them and that she was still alive. Erza learned Requip and sword magic to go with her Telekinesis and her requip magic is known as The Knight. Hanako apart from being the first aider was also an S-class mage like she has been for years and apart from her healing magic she possesses Light Magic as well.

The years continued to pass with a lot of training Erza, Mirajane, Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Tenten became Fairy Tail's next S-class all at the age of 16. Erza, Mirajane and Tenten became s-class the year before Sakura, Ino and Hinata. Rai was appointed a S-class mage at the age of 14 by the council under the alias 'Storm' making her the youngest S-class ever. Her foster dragon father Raiden disappeared from Tenroujima Island when she was 13 and Mavis told her Takeshi and Silvia that he had to leave on important matters before the three were transported to the mainland of fiore.

Silvia was a talking and flying cat that hatched from the egg that Takeshi was protecting from that forest Vulcan years before, after she left the island she travelled around fiore while taking missions from the council until she was 16 and joined the Cait Shelter Guild which the Sky Dragon Slayer was apart of but Rai knew it was an illusion from the beginning. Rai kept quiet though as she was actually happy being there with Takeshi, Silvia, Wendy and Carla. She was happy to take easy missions with them just so she could spend time with them as herself and not as 'Storm' who disappeared when she joined Cait Shelter.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is when everyone meets again and I will be starting with the Lullaby arc. It will be the same team going to save Master Makarov but Tenten will also be apart of the team as well.  
><strong>

**I will also add a brief appearance of Wendy, Rai and the two cats, Carla and Silvia plus Takeshi the wolf in this chapter.**

**Chapter 2: Eisenwald vs. Fairy's**

**(At the Fairytail guild)  
><strong>

Lucy Heartfilia, new member of the Fairy Tail guild, was looking at the mission board searching for her next job but she can't decide on what job to take so with a sigh she walks over to the bar and sits down after ordering a strawberry smoothie. Mira-Jane fixed Lucy her smoothie then gave it to her when Lucy asked where the Master was only to be told that Master Makarov was at the regular Guild Master meeting in Clover town.

Mira-Jane then goes on to explain how the Magic World is structured from the Magic Council in Era to the numerous Guilds and that peace is maintained between them by rules and regulations that the guilds are supposed to follow. She then tells Lucy that the guilds that don't follow the rules set by the council are called Dark Guilds and that they usually are involved in criminal activities.

Lucy just sits there taking all the information in as she drinks her smoothie and Mira-Jane goes back to washing the beer glasses and giving people in the guild their orders. Natsu then comes up to Lucy and asks if she wants to do a job with him as a team but before she can answer she is interrupted when Gray calls Natsu a 'Flame Brain' and so Natsu starts arguing with Gray calling each other names.

Lucy sighs but just ignores them and finishes her smoothie before going to stop Gray and Natsu from fighting but is suddenly being flirted with by Loki who asks her to be his partner for a job. Lucy doesn't get to answer as Loki notices her Celestial Spirit Keys and asks her if she was Celestial Spirit Mage to which she answers 'yes' and Loki runs away from the guild screaming.

"What was that about" Lucy asked no one in particular.

"Loki had a bad experience with a Celestial Spirit Mage in the past" Mira answered as she walked past with a couple beers in hand.

"I see" Lucy sighs as she watches the doors only to see Loki suddenly run back in and out of breath.

"Erza and Tenten's back" Loki shouted before he ran to hide.

Natsu and Gray start acting all buddy-buddy while everyone else just stays quiet with Mira continuing her job as a waitress. Lucy just sits back down while wondering who Erza and Tenten are especially since the whole guild was acting as if monsters were coming after them. Mira returned back to the bar since no one was shouting out orders anymore since they were being quiet so they didn't attract Erza's wrath.

"Neh Mira-san why is everyone so quiet and acting weird especially those three" Lucy asked as she pointed at Natsu, Gray and Loki.

"Well Erza is strong and can beat almost everyone in the guild" Mira started as Lucy paled.

"As for those three well Erza beat Gray and Natsu for arguing so much since we were young and once Loki had tried flirting with her only to get a punch in the face" Mira explained as the doors to the guild opened and Lucy paled more as she started imagining a monster.

Everything suddenly went quiet again except the sound of foot steps coming through the door which everyone was staring at, there was two figures there, one of which was holding a huge decorated horn of some sort while the other just stood their casually as if it was an everyday thing. Erza and Tenten start to walk through the guild, Erza scolding members of the guild as she does while Tenten just sighs at her friends antics and when they reached the bar Erza put the horn down.

"So Mira where is Master Makarov" Tenten asked seriously.

"At the annual Guild Master meeting why" Mira asked curious as to why Tenten was so serious.

"No reason but we'll be heading out on another mission" Erza answered instead.

"What mission" Mira asked with a smile.

"Our own we need to do something" Tenten answered cryptically.

"Natsu, Gray get ready for a mission right away" Erza told the fire and ice mages who nodded.

The two boys left to get ready with Happy following Natsu and then Erza picked up her horn and also left to get ready, Tenten headed to the infirmary to see her mother first.

"Lucy I would like you to go with them and keep Natsu and Gray from arguing ok" Mira said before walking away.

"Okay" Lucy said to herself as she started heading home to get ready for the mission.

In the infirmary, Tenten had just walked in to see her mother finish healing a guild member who then left so Tenten greeted her mother and helped her tidy up before she told her mother Hanako that she is going on a mission again straight away.

"So early, you girls are always on a mission these days" Hanako stated worriedly.

"But we always go in two's or three's Kaa-san" Tenten replied.

"Yes and that can be overkill since you five girls are s-class mages" Hanako remarked.

"I know but we're trying to find Rai at the same time" Tenten commented.

"Sigh Tenten if Rai wanted to be found she would have joined Fairy Tail by now...and for all we know she has things to do" Hanako reassured her eldest daughter.

"But..." Tenten started but she was interrupted.

"No Tenten you know as much as I do the power she gets with control over water through your eye magic that was inherited from your grandma and me" Hanako interrupted and informed her daughter at the same time.

"Kaa-san what happened to your eye magic and why is it different from mine and Rai's" Tenten asked curiously.

"Mine and your Grandma's eye magic is different as we only gain control over the element not the sub-element" Hanako explained.

"Then why can we control both element and sub-element" Tenten asked seriously.

"Your Grandma told me before she died that if I have daughters their eye magic will evolve to a new level for every generation to follow" Hanako answered with a sad smile.

"Is that so" Tenten stated.

"Tenten, you and Rai are my real daughters as I was also reborn into this world like you two which was prophesised by your Grandma" Hanako said as she stood up and then left the infirmary before Tenten could ask something else.

'Why weren't we told this before and was the other three also prophesised' Tenten thought as she stared into space.

A couple minutes past by as Tenten stared into space thinking until she snapped out of it as she remembered she had a mission with Erza and company to go on. She looked at the time to notice she had ten minutes left so she disappeared in a swirl of sand to her room at Fairy Hills dormitory, she quickly stripped before hopping in the shower and five minutes later she was out and drying herself off.

She went to her closet and picked out an outfit to wear that she put on her bed before heading over to her drawers. She took out a black matching sports bra and shorts that she put on after she dropped her towel and then she walked back over to her bed. Tenten checked the time on her clock that was on her bedside cabinet and noticed she only had three minutes left so she quickly dressed.

She was wearing a lime green long-sleeved midriff top with black three-quarter capri's, brown belt and brown sandals. She had her hair in a high ponytail with a lime green ribbon and her bangs were falling on her forehead in three tufts with two longer bangs reaching her shoulders and framing her face. Tenten grabbed her ready mission pack and took out the dirty clothes before grabbing random clothes from her closet and drawers that she stuffed in her pack.

Tenten then put on her black and green bag before disappearing in a swirl of sand to the train station where she appeared next to Lucy who screamed out of fright. Tenten apologized before she introduced herself and in turn got to know the new girl a little better, Gray and Natsu came a couple minutes later and Erza not that far behind them which he presence alone stopped them from arguing.

Erza turns to Tenten and Lucy before introducing herself to the blonde, "Hey I'm Erza Scarlet" the red-head said politely.

"I'm Lucy, nice to meet you" Lucy replied with a smile.

"Shall we go then" Tenten commented as the train pulled up.

"Neh, Erza when we get back fight me" Natsu exclaimed.

"Idiot" Gray mumbled.

"Aye" Happy stated sweat-dropping.

"Sure Natsu now lets go" Erza answered seriously.

'I didn't know Natsu was that much of an idiot' Tenten thought.

'If Erza is as good as Mira said Natsu is dead-meat' Lucy thought as they all entered the train.

As soon as the train started moving Natsu got motion sick so Erza punched him to knock him out so he would feel better and the others paled at this but were glad it wasn't them. Erza then goes on to explain what the mission is with Tenten adding her intake on it now and again. Erza tells them that while she and Tenten where in a bar resting on the way back from their last mission in Onibus Town that they overhead the name 'Erigor'.

When Lucy asked who Erigor was Tenten just explained that he was the ace of the Dark Guild Eisenwald. Erza then continues on with her explanation, she says that the Eisenwald members at the bar said something about 'Lullaby' and knew that they were up to something. She then tells them that they will have to stop the Eisenwald guild which is something she and Tenten can't do themselves hence why she wanted Natsu and Gray to join them. Tenten says that Mira sending Lucy just helped them more by having more mages to take on the Dark Guild.

"Eisenwald is a guild that only takes assassination requests" Erza stated with a frown.

"Um so what will we do when we get off the train" Lucy asked nervously.

"We will be heading straight over to the Eisenwald guild" Tenten declared.

"Well I'm ready to kick some serious butt" Gray said confidently as he punched the palm of his left hand with his right.

Before anyone could say anything the train stopped at their stop so they all got off in silence not noticing that they left Natsu on the train until Happy asked where he was but it was too late as the train was leaving with Natsu incapacitated and asking for them to get him off the train. The group of mages are shocked still until Tenten comments that she had a bad feeling about Natsu being on the train so they got a magic four-wheeler and started chasing the train with Erza driving.

**(With Wendy and Rai)**

"Rai-nee why are we getting Carla and Silvia to fly us to Clover Town again" Wendy asked as they were taking a break in a cafe in Onibus Town.

"Master Roubaul wanted us to pick him up from the annual Guild Master meeting" Rai stated as she took a drink of her banana milkshake.

"I see but we could take the train" Wendy added.

"Sorry Wendy but not today" Rai replied with a frown etched on her face.

"Why" Wendy asked.

"The trains are giving me a bad feeling today and it isn't motion sickness" Rai stated.

"I see" Wendy mumbled sadly.

"After you finish your drink we can get a magic four-wheeler instead" Rai relented with a sigh.

"Yay, well at least Carla and Silvia get to rest while Takeshi continues to be lazy in your arms" Wendy cheered.

"Well he will be moved to my jacket hood or the back so that I can drive" Rai commented with a lazy smile.

Wendy sat across from her pouting before she and Rai quickly finished their drinks after Rai told Wendy she could sit up front with her while the cats would be sleeping in the back with Takeshi. When they finished their drinks Rai put down the right amount of jewels and then she and Wendy picked up their partners and left to get a magic four-wheeler.

Once they had the four-wheeler with Rai driving they sped forward while following the train tracks to the next Train station. Wendy was screaming in excitement while surprisingly the sleeping Carla, Silvia and Takeshi were still sleeping and not getting thrown about in the back. They end up rushing past the Fairy Tail mages and Rai is thankful that she put her hood up before they left Onibus Town since her sister and childhood friend was a part of the group.

"That was Fairy Tail right" Wendy asked confusedly.

"Yeah it was" Rai answered with a frown.

"Wonder what their doing" Wendy mused to herself.

Rai just shrugged. 'I have a bad feeling about this' Rai thought seriously.

When they reached the Oshibana train station what they saw had them both on alert as heading up the stairs was a lot of either dead or just unconscious Rune Knights. Rai sensed the Fairy Tail mages coming and ended up having an internal battle about what to do she was at a stalemate, whether to leave or help the Fairy Tail mages with what appeared to be a dark guild.

"What's wrong Rai-nee" Wendy asked worriedly.

"Do you want to help the Fairy Tail mages or continue on Wendy" Rai asked seriously.

"Can we help them" Wendy replied.

"Sure but from now on call me 'Storm' ok" Rai stated.

"I thought you gave up that alias" Wendy mentioned.

"Then just dont say my name ok" Rai offered.

"So we both are going undercover" Wendy asked excitedly.

"Sure" Rai smiled.

"YAY" Wendy exclaimed.

"Calm down Wendy" Rai chuckled.

After that Wendy tried to calm herself down while Rai parked the magic Four-wheeler in an alley near the train station. Rai said that they need to change their appearance slightly so with the help of the basic transformation magic that Rai taught her Wendy changed he appearance as did Rai change her own.

Takeshi, Silvia and Carla who were now awake had also changed their appearance, now their was a black average sized wolf with brown eyes and a silver chain necklace/collar with a silver paw print charm hiding the silver tag charm that has his name engraved on it.

Silvia now looked like a snow tiger cub, she had White-grey fur with black strips all over her body, her head was similar in shape to Carla with pointed ears that were pink inside, she had slightly narrow violet eyes and a black nose, and she had a small orange scarf tied around her neck.

Carla looked like a normal cat with white fur, oval head shape with pointy pink ears, pink nose, slightly narrow brown eyes and a pink ribbon tied around her neck and another on her tail. Both have two whiskers on each side of their faces.

Wendy was now a brunette with blue eyes and she had also changed her outfit in the back of the four-wheeler, so she was wearing white skinny jeans held up by a black belt, black knee-high combat boots and a sleeveless turtle-neck blue sweater over a black tank top. She put her waist length brown hair in a high ponytail with a blue ribbon, chest length bangs framing her face with three tufts on her forehead and her blue guild mark was showing proudly on her right bicep.

Rai was now a raven haired beauty with icy-blue eyes, she had re-quipped into a different outfit while Wendy was changing in the four-wheeler. She was now wearing navy blue skinny jeans held up by a white belt, white knee-high combat boots and a purple corset with white cross pattern on front over a light blue three-quarter sleeved top. Rai had put her hip length hair in a french pleat that she used a purple hair band to secure it and slightly wavy side fringe with two chin length wavy bangs framing her face. Her yellow with a blue outline guild mark was on the right side of her waist and not visible at the moment.

"Now for names" Rai mused aloud.

"Or we can just not tell them" Wendy suggested.

"Great idea Wendy" Rai replied.

"How is that a great idea" Carla spoke up.

"Because who said we need to tell them our names in the first place" Silvia remarked.

"Says the one on Rai's shoulder being lazy" Carla retorted.

"Stop fighting" Takeshi cut in.

"Fine if they ask for our names we give them a fake one and if they dont we stay quiet" Rai offered.

"Fine" Carla grumbled.

"Sure" Wendy and Silvia answered enthusiastically.

"I dont mind" Takeshi replied.

"Lets go then" Rai commanded walking toward the Oshibana train station where the Fairy Tail mages were fighting without waiting for the other to answer.

Wendy, Carla and Takeshi caught up with her quickly and then they slinked past the train station operators who weren't letting anyone in, obviously without being noticed. When they reached the innermost parts of the station they saw a battle going on with the Titania in her Heavens Wheel Armor commanding her swords to attack, this took out most of the Eisenwald members. The others where took out by a giant crab man with scissors and what looked like a brown and green blur holding a rock staff.

"That was easier than I thought it would be" Tenten commented.

"Now's not the time one of them escaped" Erza stated.

"Aye sir" Happy cheered.

"Who's side are you on Happy" Lucy asked but Happy never got the chance to answer before they where interrupted.

"Lucy, Happy chase him" Erza ordered.

"But..." Lucy started.

"Now" Erza shouted.

"Aye" Lucy and Happy said simultaneously before running off after the guy that escaped.

As soon as they are gone Erza collapses onto her knees from the amount of magic she used for the four-wheeler and the battle. Tenten walked over to her and put Erza's arm around her neck while dragging her up onto her feet.

"As stubborn as always Erza-chan" Tenten commented dryly.

But before Erza could reply the were interrupted by a well known voice, "She isn't the only stubborn one Tenten-nee" Rai remarked as she, Wendy, Carla, Silvia and Takeshi came out from the shadows.

Erza and Tenten whirled around with shocked but happy faces and they both shouted, "Rai-chan".

"Good to see you two as well but right now I'm undercover" Rai replied with a chuckle.

"Why are you undercover" Tenten asked curiously.

"And who's that with you" Erza added with a smile.

"Well at first I didn't want you guys to see me but I got worried when Erza collapsed so my plans changed" Rai commented.

"I'm Wendy and the white cat is my partner Carla" Wendy introduced herself and Carla.

"The snow tiger on my shoulder is Silvia and the black wolf is Takeshi" Rai introduced her two partners.

"That Takeshi" Tenten repeated.

"Yeah I finally found him" Rai stated.

"I'm still here you know anyway nice to see you again Tenten" Takeshi broke into the conversation.

"The wolf talks, it talks" Erza said surprised.

"Yeah I talk big deal" Takeshi grumbled.

"Be nice Takeshi, this is Erza Scarlet" Rai said sternly.

"Sigh, Nice to meet you Erza" Takeshi commented.

"You to Takeshi" Erza replied with a smile.

"Hello serious situation" Carla cut in.

"That's right we better get to stopping Eisenwald" Silvia stated.

"Lets catch up another time and please dont tell the others that you saw me" Rai mentioned.

"Also please dont call us by our real names" Wendy asked as they started heading in the direction of the balcony.

"What shall we call you then" Tenten asked.

"I'll be known as Raven, Takeshi will be called Fang and Silvia will be called Winter" Rai explained.

"I'll be known as Marron and Carla will be called Snow" Wendy added.

"Ok this should be easy to remember" Tenten commented.

"Lets hurry up" Erza commanded.

With that said the group of four humans and three animals make their way out onto the balcony with Erza grabbing the man there trying to get everyone to calm down and telling him that they would handle Eisenwald so he should get out. The man does so and then Erza shouts for everyone to leave the surrounding area of the train station as Erigor of Eisenwald is about to use dark magic and so they should escape while they can..

Everyone that was there and heard it started to panic and scream as they ran away from the station. With the station now clear from innocent bystanders and the only ones in the station now mages Erza started heading back into the train station where the others where waiting at the entrance to the balcony when there was suddenly a big gust of wind.

Erza turned around to see Erigor who comments that Erza did just what he expected her to do and then she was suddenly thrown through the wind wall that was around the station.

Back inside the station when the wind wall appeared Rai and Tenten attempted to use their magic to dispel it but nothing worked. Wendy had whispered something to Rai but she just shook her head and then suddenly Erza was flying towards Tenten who caught her. All the mages then heard as Erigor said that he wanted to trap them inside so he could continue on to where his real target awaits him before he flies off.

"What are we going to do" Wendy asked worriedly.

"See if any of the Eisenwald guild members know how to stop this wind" Erza stated.

"This will be fun" Tenten commented.

"Yeah maybe I'll get a chance to hit something or not" Rai replied sarcastically.

"Why not, Rai" Tenten asked.

"Me and Wendy are going to go see if there is another way out instead" Rai suggested.

"Yeah that would be a great help" Erza stated.

"See ya later" Rai said with a wave of her left hand.

"Bye bye" Wendy said as carried Carla.

Erza and Tenten just waved at them before going in the direction that they originally came from and when they were there they started to ask the members how to stop the wind wall. They were told that it was 'impossible', 'I dont Know' and a bunch of things along the same line until they came across one member who after being hit a couple times and having his 'manhood' threatened said that only 'Kage' knows.

Just as they are about leave Gray runs into the room and tells them that Erigor plans to play 'Lullaby' to the guild masters in Clover Town so the three mages leave the room to look for the comrades and 'Kage' so they can figure out how to get out the **Wind Wall **so they could save their Master. Unknown to them is that one of the mages known as Byard was still awake and overheard their plan to find Kage so he called out Karacka, the mage Lucy and Happy were looking for.

Karacka was given a mission of making sure that Kageyama was 'unable to talk'. At the same time Erza, Tenten and Gray had found Natsu and a defeated Kageyama who Erza was trying to get him to tell her how to dispel the **Wind Wall **but to no avail. Also at the same time not that far away Wendy, Carla, Silvia and Takeshi ran into Lucy and Happy after they had split up from Rai only a few minutes ago.

Wendy, Lucy, Happy, Carla, Silvia and Takeshi appear at where Natsu, Gray, Erza and Tenten are just as Kageyama is about to tell them how just to be impaled by Karacka's hand. Takeshi had covered Wendy's face with his tail after she had screamed in fright and horror at what she saw and Silvia and Carla were trying to get her calm down. Natsu angered by Karacka's actions beat him to a pulp while Erza and Tenten try and get Kageyama to wake back up.

While this is going on Lucy had just covered her mouth with her hands in horror and Happy had froze in shock. Gray helped Erza and Tenten to patch up Kageyama's wounds but he was still unconscious to their dismay. Everyone goes back to the lobby of the station that leads to the outside with Gray carrying Kageyama and Takeshi doing the same with Wendy on his back still upset over what she saw.

When they got to the lobby Rai was already back there using Ice magic to try and freeze the wind which should have eventually frozen but it wasn't working as the wind was going in all kinds of directions at the same time. Wendy got off Takeshi and ran over to Rai as soon as she saw her and then Wendy had started crying as she hugged Rai like she was her lifeline so Rai looked to the other mages.

They all had grim looks on their faces before Tenten told her what happened while using her alias Raven and to say Rai was angry was an understatement but she didn't show how furious she was about how someone could so easily hurt their own comrade. She had just calmed Wendy down before going back to try and freeze the wind with Natsu furiously beating at it with a flaming fist.

"This is hopeless" Raven/Rai sighed.

"Isn't there another way out" Wendy/Marron asked.

"If she knew she would take us there already" Snow/Carla exclaimed.

"Stop being bitchy Snow" Winter/Silvia remarked.

"Will you two stop it" Fang/Takeshi growled.

"Yes sir" Snow/Carla and Winter/Silvia answered immediately.

At the same time Happy had been trying to remember what he had to give Lucy and Tenten, Erza and Gray were coming up with a battle plan. Lucy had stopped Natsu from continue his beating on the wind wall before he got hurt.

"Aha, Lucy what about Duke Everlue's celestial spirit key" Happy exclaimed as he took the key out of his back pack and gave it to her.

"Thanks Happy maybe whoever it is can help us out of here" Lucy commented.

"I feel left out" Marron/Wendy commented with a sweat-drop.

"Yeah" Raven/Rai replied.

"Why don't we just leave" Snow/Carla stated.

"How" Winter/Silvia retorted.

"I can use my shadow to get us out of here" Fang/Takeshi added nonchalantly.

He had said that as soon as Lucy had her new spirit dig a hole and not wanting to travel through dirt both Wendy and Rai took Takeshi up on his offer much to Silvia and Carla's relief. So with Carla and Silvia on their shoulders Wendy and Rai grabbed a hold of Takeshi who then turned into shadows and they all appeared next to their magic four-wheeler.

So they left unnoticed by the Fairy Tail mages who were arguing about how they let Natsu get away until they were dragged into their own magic four-wheeler. So Wendy, Silvia, Carla and Takeshi sat in the back while Rai drove but at the same time Takeshi used his shadow magic to make them blend in with the train tracks as they drove by Erigor who was fighting Natsu as if they were invisible.

They arrived in Clover Town at the Guild Master's meeting hall within record timing. They met their master who was on his way out of the hall with the other masters and where about to tell them about the magic item 'Lullaby' and the Eisenwald guild. But they were stopped by another four-wheeler which appeared some distance away and so they looked around only to see that Fairy Tail's master was missing.

"Shit" Rai muttered.

"What we going to do" Takeshi whispered.

"Rai-nee, the fairy tail mages have met up with their master" Wendy added quietly.

"Let's follow the master's for now" Rai said as she noticed a few masters as well as their own heading in the direction they heard the noise coming from.

"Ok" Wendy answered.

"So how you been master" Carla asked.

"I've been fine" Master Roubaul answered.

"Ne, Master what made you decide to come to the guild master meeting in person this time" Silvia asked and this got the attention of the others who stopped when the master and Silvia.

"No reason" Master Roubaul replied with a smile.

'Master Roubaul is acting fishy, oh well it's not my problem' Takeshi thought apathetically.

'Hm Master is hiding something' Rai thought contemplatively.

"Are you sure there is nothing going on Master" Wendy addressed the master shyly.

"I'm sure Wendy everything is fine" Master Roubaul assured them.

"Lets go see whats happening in the clearing with Fairy Tail then" Rai broke in while changing the subject.

They all just nodded as they were lost in their thoughts but the Master only smiled gratefully towards her when the others were in front of them as they walked towards the noise. They arrived at the scene just as Erza, Gray and Natsu defeated the demon 'Lullaby' while destroying the meeting hall at the same time.

So with the Fairy Tail mages running away from the other guild masters, Rai had grabbed a hold of Wendy who was carrying Silvia and Carla and Master Roubaul while Takeshi grabbed Rai's boots with his teeth before using his **'Shadow Teleportation' **spell to transport them all back to the Cait Shelter Guild. What they didn't know was that the group of Fairy Tail mages ended up getting lost as they continued on with their normal lives, well as normal as life for a mage can be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry people but this story is going on Hiatus until further notice as I can't find my written notes that I made so I don't know how to continue this right now. **

**I will try to find my notes so I can continue on with the story and I will update as soon as I can. If I can't find my notes I will just go with ideas off the top of my head.**

**So until then I will be focusing on my Pokemon x Naruto crossover story. Sorry about this but I can only update after I get an idea or find my notes.**


End file.
